Evils Sweet Seduction
by Sweet-Chocolate-Angel
Summary: UPDATED AFTER 5 YEARS! The Li kingdom attacks the Kinomoto kingdom. The Ruthless King Syaoran captures the Princess Sakura as a plaything and messes with her mentally, physically and sexually. Dark S/S. REVIEW!
1. Captured

Evils Sweet Seduction 

****

Disclaimer: Catch me on a good day and I'll tell ya. X

Summary: The Li kingdom takes over the Kinomoto kingdom. The Ruthless King Syaoran captures the Princess Sakura as a plaything. Syaoran plays with Sakura's emotions and takes her most prized possession. Even after all the hate, can love be brought into this relationship? A dark S/S with lots of sexual content.

A.N: Hey it's moi, Sweet Chocolate Angel, author of the ever popular "Cruel intentions" Well this is my second CCS fic. And yes, I just LOVE evil Syaoran!

This will be a very gritty fic, so if you don't have the guts, don't read it! Moreover, if you can't stand my arrows, then too bad!

Well on with the fic!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter one- Captured

Sakura tried to block it all out; the screams and the crying of the women and children were making her nauseous. Sakura bit her lower lip, the pain stifling the sob that was about to escape her lips. She couldn't make a sound that was if she valued her freedom. 

Taking a few deep breaths sakura placed her ear on her door; the screaming and crying had subsidized replacing it with silence. However, the silence was even more terrifying then the screams, the silence was a sign that the Kinomoto kingdom had lost the battle. A battle that hardly lasted a couple of hours.

The Kinomoto kingdom wasn't prepared for the attack, their kingdom was well liked and the was never thought of being attacked and more than three quarters of the soldiers were out on peace keeping duties

"Dad, Touya," whispered Sakura faintly. What had happened to them? Were they alive and still fighting or were they…

No, Sakura couldn't bear to say it. They couldn't be dead. After the Li kingdom had attacked, her father had persuaded her to hide and to leave the fighting up to him and her brother. Sakura had obliged by grabbing her most precious things and placing it in a knapsack. It was presently strung over her left shoulder and across her chest. She then proceeded to hide in the servants broom closet. 

Anger crept up Sakura's veins, the wretched Li kingdom! Didn't they value peace? Doesn't the king value prosperity? Sakura balled her fists. The king. She had heard many horrible stories about the king. How he murdered thousands of men mercilessly, how he let his men rape the women and slay the children. Men who were suspected of being spies were tortured and executed, sakura had seen the very few who survived and came to the Kinomoto kingdom for help, they were all horribly disfigured and most had lost their minds.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. 

"Have you dealt with all the servants?" said a masculine voice. 

"Just making one final round, we still haven't found the princess," said another voice. 

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, the Li soldiers were here! She took steps backwards but met with a solid wall. Sakura wished her mother was here, to whisper her words of strength and courage, however she died nearly 13 years ago when Sakura was three. 

Sakura held her breath and closed her eyes, praying for a miracle but none came as the footsteps drew nearer to her cupboard. Sakura heard someone grab the handle and turn it with a click; the door then opened and light flooded the tiny room.

"Well, look at what I found here," said a dark haired man.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared defiantly at her to-be capture. Another man with pock marked skin walked over to the side of the first man, eyeing her expensive dress.

"I think we just found the princess." He sneered.

Sakura glared at him, the situation seemed hopeless but she wasn't going to be captured without a fight. As the man reached out to grab her, Sakura dodged and kicked his shins. She pushed out of the closet.  The other man drew back his hand to punch her but Sakura punched him first, his nose breaking with a sickening crack and blood splattering.

Sakura looked around, bodies were everywhere and the plush red carpet was drenched in blood. The only doorway to get out of the castle was across the room. The other doors led deeper into the castle and into the dungeons. Just as she was about to walk across the room, she felt someone grab her arms and twist them behind her back.

"We found the princess, don't let her get away!" yelled the man who was holding Sakura. The pain was increasing as the soldier increased the pressure on her arms. Sakura raised a leg and kicked his knee, causing him to lose his grip on her. Seizing the opportunity, Sakura delivered a heavy blow to his stomach and leaving him gasping for air.

Hearing their fellow soldier's yell, tens of soldiers came rushing into the room. Sakura gulped, how was she going to escape? She had learnt the martial arts from her brother Touya for self-defense. This was the time to use it. Sakura frowned, better to be dead fighting then be a sitting duck. 

Sakura started to run through a gap where less men were surrounding her but was forced to stop when someone grabbed the back of her dress. Sakura elbowed the soldier but he still held her dress, Sakura kneed him, the soldier fell, but ripping the bottom of the dress in process, exposing her thighs.

Time was running out, and another soldier aimed a kick at her, but Sakura back flipped out of the way and dodged a sword strike. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it. More soldiers were heading her way but jumped and grabbed a low hanging chandelier. She swung across the room and landed by the door, which led outside. She was nearly there!

As soon as Sakura placed her hand on the door handle, she felt something cold and sharp against her neck. Sakura didn't dare to move, her eyes straying to her neck, where to her horror they was a sword barely scraping it.

"You weren't thinking of escaping now were you?" Said a male voice, Sakura flinched as he ran the sword along her neck, drawing out a thin line of blood. Two soldiers rushed towards her and her captor. Each grabbing one of Sakura's arms, the sword was lowered and Sakura was turned around, so she could face the man behind the sword. 

Sakura looked up to see a handsome man with messy brown hair and amber eyes looking down at her. He was wearing a red cloak trimmed with gold and a gold crown on his head. He looked like he was in his late teens or his early twenties.

"Well, well, well. Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto kingdom." He said, his eyes straying to her diamond studded tiara, then her face and then her body where he eyed her up and down a couple of times. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Where did you find her Aki?" He turned and snapped at the soldier who first spotted her.

"Your majesty, we found her in a broom closet, we tried to stop her from escaping but she took us on and escaped." Replied Aki nursing his broken bloody nose.

Sakura gasped, the brown haired man was obviously royalty as he was referred as one; he could only be the king, as the king had no heir to be a prince. However, no one had told Sakura that the king was so young or as much as Sakura hated to admit it, that he was so handsome.

"You and who?" said the king to Aki.

"Yoshi," Replied Aki shaking and the soldier Sakura had punched come forward, holding his injured stomach. 

"That's pathetic! You can't even take on a girl! If you can't do something as simple as capture a weak girl like her, you aren't good enough to be a soldier in my army," bellowed the king.

"No King Syaoran! I beg forgiveness, I won't let it happen again!" yelled Aki.

"Milord, please no. It was a foolish mistake, it won't happen again," begged Yoshi.

"Well you have to pay for making such a foolish mistake!" Said the King calmly and swiped his sword towards their necks. Their heads fell to the floor with a thud and they're bodies following. The surprised expression etched onto their faces, which was lying in a pool of blood.

Sakura closed her eyes and whimpered; she had never seen anyone die before let alone in such a cold-blooded manner.  There she was, without any hope and she was going to be killed in the same gruesome way.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura his eyes gleaming coldly. "Well don't bother escaping. If you want to live that is."

Sakura opened her eyes to meet cold amber eyes looking down at her. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling

"I'd rather die!" She said as she struggled to get away, but her captors had iron grips.

"Damn!" Screamed Sakura as she realized it was over, her father's and brother's attempt to save her was in vain.

"A feisty and pretty one," said the king. It was true, Sakura had a temper that shouldn't be messed with and she was drop dead beautiful. Her waist length wavy hair framed her spotless face. Her eyes were a deep green, which stood out along with her full pink lips against her creamy skin. 

Sakura's body was petite but was filled out in the right places. Although she was 16, she was the most sought after princess in the land. She had received countless marriage proposals, all which were rejected as Sakura wanted to marry when she was ready and not to someone who she barely knew and was after her looks.

Sakura glared at Syaoran with hate, how could anyone be so cold hearted. 

"You've taken over our kingdom, what do you want now." said Sakura.

Syaoran chuckled, 

"It's not what I want, it's who I want," he walked over to Sakura and lifted her chin with his head. Their faces were inches apart. "After all," said Syaoran, "Who hasn't heard of the beautiful princess who plays hard to get?" He whispered and ran his finger down her neck and across her dress's neckline. Sakura squirmed, trying to get her body away from his touch.

However, Syaoran didn't stop, instead his finger trailed down to her hips.

"Ah, I killed the last girl who served me but I think you will be a perfect replacement."

Sakura felt her heard skip a beat as she realized what the king was implying at; she was supposed to serve the king, but the was he was talking she wasn't going to be a servant, instead a mistress for the king.

Syaoran smirked as he saw the fear in Sakura's emerald eyes. 

"Well I think it's about time we returned," said Syaoran to his men and he turned back to Sakura. Desire creeping in his veins, Sakura's chest was gently heaving up and down as she breathed; her dress had ripped to show slim long legs and now this delicious little thing belonged to him, well until he found someone else to pleasure him. And judging her by the way she reacted to his touch, she was inexperienced. Syaoran smirked, it was even better, she would just have to learn quickly otherwise face the consequences.

In a last attempt to escape, Sakura elbowed the soldier on her right and was about to punch the soldier on her left before a strong hand grabbed her small wrist and painfully squeezed it.

"Don't even bother to escape," said Syaoran sternly.

"Here your majesty, the sleeping draught," said a soldier holding a vial. 

""Drink this," said Syaoran.

Sakura clenched her teeth and turned her head to face away from the vial. She would not give in! Sakura felt a soldier grasp her face and hold her nose. Sakura held her breath until she turned blue. She opened her mouth a little for fresh air but the draught was poured down her throat. The last thing Sakura remembered was a pair of amber eyes looking cruelly down at her.

"No," she whispered in a faint voice before passing out.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: 

Sakura wakes up to face Syaoran again who shows no mercy to her and claims Sakura as his own, leaving Sakura feeling shattered and without any hope. Will the physical and mental torture drive her over the edge?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: It's done! It's only a trial chapter and if I get the response I want I'll update in a few days. I'm hoping for 15-20 reviews. So please review with your suggestions. So, while you are waiting for the next chapters, check out my other CCS fic called "Cruel Intentions" and leave your email when you want to be alerted when a new chapter of this fic is up!

REVIEW!

    |   |

    |   | Review please?

    |   | Press that lil' blue button!

__|   |__

\          /

 \       /

   \   /

    \/


	2. Taken

Evils Sweet Seduction 

Disclaimer: Not owning CCS so bugger off y'all!

A.N: Hello my ever so wonderful readers! I received such a great response for the first chapter and would like to thank EVERYBODY! ^_^. Enjoy this chappie!

Sorry for the typos in the last chapter!

On with the fic…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Last Chapter:

Sakura clenched her teeth and turned her head to face away from the vial. She would not give in! Sakura felt a soldier grasp her face and hold her nose. Sakura held her breath until she turned blue. She opened her mouth a little for fresh air but the draught was poured down her throat. The last thing Sakura remembered was a pair of amber eyes looking cruelly down at her.

"No," she whispered in a faint voice before passing out.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 2- Taken

Sakura blinked a few times before her surroundings became clear, she was in a green luxurious carriage and was currently lying on a seat, facing the back so she couldn't see who was sitting opposite her. Suddenly all the reminiscence of before she went to sleep came flooding back. 

Here she was captured by that cold-hearted King to be used as some servant. Sakura wrinkled her nose, servant was putting it lightly a sex slave was more appropriate. Maybe if she just went back to sleep, this would all go away.

"I know you are awake." Said a hard voice Sakura knew all too well. Feeling the courage to look at him, Sakura shifted and sat up and glared at Syaoran with pure revulsion.

"Do you think I care if you know or not?" said Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes hardened, "Well you would, if you knew what control I have over your life." He hissed.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, her eyes flashing with anger and fear. God, what if she got herself killed or worse? 

"Well I know now, and plainly, I don't really give a fuck."  Syaoran was about to retort back but Sakura spoke first. "You're just some power hungry bastard with no heart at-"

Sakura felt a hand grab her throat at such force that she was pushed into the seat. 

Syaoran hand a hand on her throat and his body had pinned her into her seat. Sakura squirmed to get loose of his grip and to have a gulp of air. Syaoran shook her.

"I'll show you what power I have you little girl, I can easily kill you right now with one little snap, but I think I'll just show you pain like you've never experienced before. So next time you open your big mouth, remember the consequences," said Syaoran. He gave one final shake before releasing Sakura. 

Sakura felt the air rushing to her lungs as she struggled to breath. Her eyes were glistening with tears at Li's death threat and her neck hurt like hell. She wouldn't cry because of Li. She wasn't going to show him she was weak. Instead, Sakura let out a muffle sob and wrapped her arms around her protectively. She could still feel Li's icy gaze on her. Sakura let her head drop onto her knees. How was she going to live?

Syaoran smirked, so she wasn't giving in. In spite of this, in the end, she would. They all did. She looked so naïve that he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Well are you going to sit there and whimper?" 

Sakura's head snapped up. "Leave me alone," she said in a small voice.

Li closed the space between them and pressed his firm body against her trembling one.

"I don't think I want to leave you," he whispered in her ear making Sakura stiffen. No, she was not going down without a fight, No! he was not going to take advantage of her! "NO!" Screamed Sakura "Let go of me." 

However, Li didn't budge, instead his lips trailed along her jaw before they found her lips and before Sakura knew it, he had pushed her into an excruciating kiss. Finding her guts, Sakura bit his lips hard, drawing out blood and pushed him off her.

"Oh shit." Sakura whispered to herself as she saw Li turning red with rage.

"You bitch," he whispered as he reached out to grab her. "Why did you do that?"

Sakura frowned, who the hell did this guy think he was. God?  "Speak for yourself jerk! You stole my first kiss! You had no right to touch me and I reacted by rejecting you. It's a fact of life, get it through your head!"

"Of course I had every right! I am now your king and you will serve me girl!" yelled Syaoran. He felt like breaking something, preferably her neck.

Sakura was at boiling point, she wasn't an object to be owned and bossed around. She was a human being!

"I serve no one, especially someone as insufferable and a egoistical git like you! You destroyed my kingdom; do you expect me to beg at you feet? Well if you do then keep dreaming!"

Syaoran drew back his hand and before he knew it, he had struck Sakura.

"Why yes, I expected you to beg at my feet. However, seems you have a backbone after all, very rare for a princess. Nevertheless, I will have you begging at my feet when I'm through with you."

"Believe me, you won't," said Sakura gingerly touched her face. Wincing as her hand was exposed to the spot that had collided with Li's hand. So Li thought she was going to "beg" he had to be kidding, no way was she going to give in to whatever he was planning. 

Sakura shivered as she thought of what things he might do to her, images of her being tortured and used as a servant flashed in her mind. Then there was the occurrence Sakura was the most scared and inexperienced at. Sex. What if he wanted her in that oh so dirty way? 

Dread overcame her senses and her mind swarmed with regrets. She should have listened to her father and accepted one of the many proposals from other princes and kings. Them perhaps she wouldn't be in this sticky situation but the Kinomoto kingdom would probably have been attacked anyway. Sakura felt her knees go weak and she slumped on the seat. 

The whole situation made her feel so useless. Sakura balled her fists, No, she wasn't going to dwell on the past but focus on what was important right now, the future. She had to find a way to get out of this scenario, she was going to find the King's weak spot and crush him and most important of all, she was going to get revenge for her kingdom.

Syaoran smirked as he saw all the different emotions play in the Kinomoto girl's eyes. She was so easy to read, her eyes mirrored what she was feeling unlike his eyes. Syaoran saw anger, pain, regret, sorrow, fear and he wasn't surprised at all to see a spark of courage. 

Syaoran eyed Sakura with extreme interest as she yawned and stretched in a feline way. Her ripped dress rising with her, exposing bare skin. She stopped abruptly when she saw Syaoran gazing her with interest. He smirked as he saw her cheeks go red. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with her.

The rest of the journey passed with out any major occurrence except for the fact Syaoran kept eyeing Sakura who what feeling very uncomfortable under his obsessive gaze. 

Finally, the carriage came to a halt and Sakura heard voices outside. The door was opened and Sakura felt a plan already forming in her head.

"If you are thinking of escaping, you'll just get captured again," Sakura jerked out of her thoughts to see Li smirking at her.

Sakura felt the urge to wipe that smirk of his face. Syaoran stepped out of the carriage and waited for Sakura to step out. Sakura held her breath as she stepped out into the unknown.

 Sakura felt a soldier grab her arm.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. This was her only chance to escape. She punched the soldier and was on the verge of being set loose when another pair of arms grabbed her steady. Li.

"I thought I told you not to escape, even if you did I would he found you."

"No, let me go, please!" Yelled Sakura as she squirmed to get loose. Syaoran grabbed her hands and twisted them with such great force that Sakura would have slumped to the ground if Syaoran wasn't holding her up. Sakura felt her body give up and slump in defeat. Syaoran released her but had a firm grasp on her hand. 

Sakura looked up to see a huge castle lay before her eyes. It was not unlike her one. It gleamed mysteriously in the dark. They stood before large oak doors and slowly one of the doors creaked open. A man in his late 40's bowed.

"Welcome home your Majesty." He said in a monotone voice. "I heard everything went to plan and we have a new ah, Guest is it?" his eyes straying over to Sakura.

"Yes and she'll be staying for a while" Replied Li calmly walking into the castle with Sakura following him like a dog on a leash. They entered what looked like the throne room. There were about five dozen or so servants waiting, their eyes were all locked onto Syaoran and Sakura.  

"Tomoyo," snapped Li. A dark haired girl around Sakura's age scurried over. 

"Yes your majesty?" she said in a strained voice that Syaoran didn't notice.

"Take her up to my chambers and get her cleaned up."

Sakura froze; did he just say chambers? Sakura looked down, as the gazes of the onlooking crowd made her feel vulnerable and insecure. Now she had to go to his chambers. Sakura honestly hoped that Syaoran wasn't implying what she thought he was implying at, but she would find out in time.

Syaoran turned to talk to her. "Escaping is useless. If you do escape, She will," He said pointing to Tomoyo. "She will be responsible for your death, understood?"

Sakura saw Tomoyo gulp. She knew she couldn't risk an innocent girls life because of her freedom.

"Yes," replied Sakura.

Sakura warily followed Tomoyo out of the throne room and into a dimly lighted passage way.

"Lets get you cleaned up," said Tomoyo in a gentle voice. Sakura said nothing.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and I serve the king and will be serving you too!" 

Sakura managed a small smile as they walked up a flight of stairs. "I'm Sakura kinomoto-"

Tomoyo cut sakura off,

"Princess of the Kinomoto kingdom and the most sought after princess in the land." 

Sakura sighed, "more like the ex-princess of the former Kinomoto kingdom."

"I'm sorry Sakura," said Tomoyo, noticing Sakura's eyes misting.

"You don't have to apologise, you didn't do anything," replied Sakura.

They stopped at large double doors. Tomoyo took out a large key and unlocked it. She opened the door and stepped aside to let Sakura into the room. 

Sakura entered and eyed the room with interest, not because it was big or because it was furnished beautifully. It was just that she could get used to her surroundings. Under their feet was rich green carpet and the walls were a deep green with silver cuttings and engravings. In the middle of the room, there was a four-poster canopy bed in which the curtains were also green. There were two small bedside cabinets on each side of the bed and there was a large mirror and stack of draws on the left side of the room. 

Sakura followed Tomoyo to the right side of the room where there were two doors. Tomoyo went through the first door it turned out to be a bathroom. The room in which the other door led to was presumably a closet for the kings clothes.

The bathroom was also green. 

"Damn," said Sakura to Tomoyo, "the king must really like green." 

Tomoyo smiled yet again, "yeah and it's the Li kingdoms colour." 

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the mention of the Li kingdom.

"You can get undressed and have a bath," she said pointing to a tup already filled with steamy water. "I'll just get your clothes ready. The towels are there," and with that. Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom.

Sakura cautiously took of her clothes and slid into the warm water. She felt her muscles relax and her body agree with the water temperature. Sakura grabbed a couple of bottles of what looked like shampoo and washed her hair. After all being brave didn't give her the right to stink.

After a good hour in the tub, Sakura got up and grabbed a towel. She wad not surprised at all to see it was green. Sakura dried her self and wrapped the towel around her body.  She walked over to the door and stepped into the bedroom, where a black nightdress was laid upon a chair. Sakura quickly put it on and the undergarments, which were also left on the chair.  

There was a knock on the door. "Are you dressed yet?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah," replied Sakura's voice. 

Tomoyo walked into the room. "Well seems like you are ready," she said.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Ready for what? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"I'm sorry Sakura. You are going to have to wait here until the king returns. He'll do whatever he sees fit with you."

Sakura clenched her hands but unclenched then as she saw the desperate look on Tomoyo's face.

"I'll see you Sakura," said Tomoyo as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, I'll see you, that's if I live," and Sakura waited.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: Syaoran approaches Sakura, what will be her reaction at this violation of her rights? We find out a teensy bit about what fuelled Syaoran's anger and a lil' bit on Tomoyo. 

 *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Sorry there wasn't much action, but I had to flow evenly! Well next chapter might be a little bit lemony. I might not be able to update soon as I have a science fair project to do! Well please review, last chapter I got over a 100! I hope that I'll get the same about for this chapter!

If you want to be update, tell me in your review and leave your email!

One note to a couple of my reviewers: 

Blayde: Wow! Little wolf lover, she's like way up there and I'm struggling to even get up there. I think one of her fic has over 2 thousand reviews! Nevertheless, I fell so honoured when you said that!

Emeraldwolf1: Thanks for your suggestion and I might use it as well!

REVIEW!

   |

   |

   | Pwease review!

  \/ REVIEW BABY!


	3. Angered

Evils Sweet Seduction  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS  
  
A.N: Hello guys! I got another 100 reviews for the last chapter! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to check my email and to see 80 reviews! THANK YOU GUYS! Let's aim for another hundred reviews neh?  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Tomoyo walked into the room. "Well seems like you are ready," she said.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Ready for what? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. You are going to have to wait here until the king returns. He'll do whatever he sees fit with you."  
  
Sakura clenched her hands but unclenched them as she saw the desperate look on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"I'll see you Sakura," said Tomoyo as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you, that's if I live," and Sakura waited.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Chapter 3- Angered  
  
Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, he legs swinging carelessly and her face in a look of deep concentration. She felt so tired, yet she was so anxious. "Who wouldn't be anxious about finding out what horrors the future held for them?" muttered Sakura sarcastically. She was burning with frustration and sitting here wasn't going to help.  
  
She couldn't take it any longer; she had to get out of here! Sakura went to the entrance of the bedroom door and tried to open it but as she expected, it was locked. Letting out a small growl Sakura uselessly slammed her fists at the door hoping that the door would open by some miracle.  
  
The door did open, but it wasn't a miracle. Sakura felt her breath get stuck in her throat as she looked up to see who opened the door.  
  
It was Li.  
  
Sakura gulped, well in the next few minutes she was going to be finding out what she was to be for the rest of her supposedly short life. Sakura felt fear engulfing her, what if he had his own wicked way with her? No, she would fight on, even it meant to the death.  
  
Syaoran smirked as he saw the fear in Sakura's eye turn into a fierce fire. The sleek nightdress she was wearing hugged her graceful curves and brought out her petite figure. She looked like a lost innocent angel.  
  
He took a small step towards her and grabbed her trembling wrist. "I hope you weren't trying to escape, after all, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be fun facing the consequences. Not fun for you I mean."  
  
Sakura tried to pry her wrist from Syaoran's grasp, he was really freaking her out, he looked so.evil, 'no shit Sherlock, he is evil' thought Sakura.  
  
"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," said Syaoran, releasing Sakura's wrist and taking a step towards her. Sakura took a step backwards but Li just took another step. Sakura frowned, this guy sure had issues, he was a maniac with his sick fantasies and unfulfilled desires.  
  
"No need to try to escape, you won't. All you're doing is stalling the inevitable." Sakura just took steps backwards, until the backs of her legs were pressing against the bed. Li was only a step away from her; there was no hope of escape now that she was cornered.  
  
Li closed the small gap between them by grabbing Sakura vehemently and pulling her into a rough kiss. The scent of her hair was intoxicating; the taste of her lips was heaven and the feel of her skin was down right silky. Syaoran could feel her trying to squirm, but he applied more force earning a muffled moan of pain or pleasure from Sakura.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, his body was upon hers and he showed no sign of stopping his advance on her, he just scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed, his legs straddling hips. Syaoran's lips trailed over to Sakura's ears, gently nibbling on it, earning another squirm from Sakura. Syaoran felt pleased with himself, her mind was still resisting him while her body was slowly giving it.  
  
"Give in and I'll show you a night of pleasure," whispered Syaoran into Sakura's ear.  
  
"Never!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well too bad, even if you aren't willing I'll have you anyway," said Syaoran while pinning Sakura's small frame into the bed with even more pressure, Sakura could feel his need against her stomach, it was a sign of what he wanted and Sakura couldn't help but be afraid of it.  
  
Sakura banged her small fists onto his muscular chest, but it was all in vain as Syaoran showed no signs of stopping. Gasping for breath, Sakura lifted her head and looked into Li's amber orbs,  
  
"I hate you," she whispered before slumping against Li's body in defeat.  
  
Syaoran just smirked. "What ever you say," he said before slipping his hands underneath Sakura's nightdress and using his knees to force open her untrained thighs. Sakura had finally given in.  
  
"Please stop,' Sakura whimpered at Syaoran's forceful hands. Tears poured down her smooth cheeks. There was no escape.  
  
Syaoran felt more powerful as Sakura pleaded him to stop. She had finally resulted in begging, the fiery spirit was broken.  
  
"No, don't please!" Yelled Sakura, but her pleading fell on deaf ears. Syaoran felt his desire take over at the sound of her begging. She belonged to him and she had to get used to it.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes. It wasn't all a dream, it was reality and she couldn't wake up! Here she was with Syaoran's arm was wrapped possessively around her waist after he took last night what she thought was her most prized possession, her virginity.  
  
Her thighs ached from the nights activities and her body burned with pain every time she moved. Sakura assumed her body was covered in bruises and cuts from Li's "Love making" It wasn't anything but that; it was pure trauma for Sakura. He had claimed her body as his own and acted as he saw fit, he had touched places that much to her displeasure, made her body react with contentment and longing. However, no matter how good he made her body feel she was at mental breaking point.  
  
In Sakura's opinion" Love making" was not a good word to use for sex. After all, sex doesn't make love nor did it make someone love you more. It was done willingly by people who loved each other and was sometimes used it as a brutal force, it proved that sex was very powerful and the force had been used against her in a manner that no woman should ever experience.  
  
Sakura held back the tears forming, she wouldn't cry, not because of him. He didn't deserve her tears; all he deserved was a slow, painful and repulsive death. Sakura felt Syaoran's grip on her waist tighten. Sakura wrapped her hands around her knees, there was no escape from this hellhole, nowhere to run or hide except maybe death.  
  
Death. Her only ticket to freedom, there was nothing left for her here, no home, no family, no friends, everything she cared for had been taken from her, so what was the point of living as some slave when she could be free of the burden of being a slave. At least she might see her family again, and meet the mother she never knew.  
  
Li stirred beside her and Sakura felt something inside her snap. No, she wasn't going to give in and let him go after all the atrocities he had committed. Suicide was a cowards way out and Sakura vowed to fight on.  
  
"Well you are awake, I expected you to be exhausted after last night," said a voice Sakura had become accustomed to.  
  
Sakura said nothing but turned and face the other way.  
  
"Hmm, nothing to say? That's a first from a princess, someone in such a high 'position,' said Syaoran, emphasizing on the word "position" Sakura felt her stomach squirm at what he was implying.  
  
"Oh well suite yourself sweetheart," Syaoran got out of bed and wrapped a green robe around himself. He turned back to Sakura and smirked at her. "You weren't bad but I just suppose to get better with more experience"  
  
Sakura clenched her teeth she wasn't going to stay there and let him get to her, she wasn't weak and she didn't deserve his insults.  
  
"Well you were horrible and more experience won't help you as you've had enough of it. I pity all the other girls who have been in bed of you. I suppose a drunk man would be better in bed than you were," Said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked dumbfounded, Sakura looked smiled with satisfaction. She had finally struck a nerve conversation wise. There was no way she was going to give up; no there was always still hope. She would look back at this moment and it would her the strength to go on, she would fight on and die like a true Kinomoto.  
  
Syaoran frowned, how dare this weak girl insult his sex expertise? However, she'd soon find her rightful spot, she'd be broken and would end up as another one of his toys. "Well you won't be saying that for long, you'll soon learn to love it, even beg for more," Syaoran let out a small laugh and walked into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
"Fat chance asshole!" Yelled Sakura at Li's retreating form  
  
Sakura sighed, what was to become of her now?  
  
Sakura Yawned and slid back into the covers, her body felt so weak, trying to escape in this state was pointless, she would be caught in a blink of an eye. Sakura felt here eyes close as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Sakura looked around at her surrounding which seemed to be a forest. Where was she? There was a light foggy mist and Sakura could not make out much.  
  
"Sakura," said a misty voice.  
  
"Who is it, what am I doing here?" Yelled Sakura into the unknown, Her voice echoed.  
  
"Sakura," said the misty voice again.  
  
"What?" cried out Sakura, "Tell me what you want from me?"  
  
Sakura was met with silent. Only to be followed with the crunching of leaves. The silhouette of a woman came into view. She was running with a bundle in her arms across the forest floor.  
  
Sakura ran to help the woman, but her legs wouldn't move. "Are you okay?" She yelled at the woman only to be replied with a baby's gurgle. The woman continued to run on the wind whipping her long hair, Sakura squinted to see the woman's face but she could not work out whom it was.  
  
The woman's dress was ripped; it was sticking to her figure from all the exertion and mist. There was a small bump on her stomach signaling that the baby in her arms was born recently.  
  
"Wait, please so go, tell me who you are!"  
  
Sakura tried to run but her legs still were glued to the spot. Sakura tried reaching out for the woman and her baby but the woman kept of going further and further away.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open, it was dream but Sakura couldn't help but be tied to that woman and her baby somehow; as if she was someone Sakura knew from a long time ago, from some past life.  
  
Sakura stretched her body a little; she winced as her tender arms rubbed against the green satin sheets. Sakura looked at the wind up clock opposite the bed, she was only asleep for 45 minutes. Sakura tentatively got up and examined her aching body.  
  
There were countless bruises on her chest and stomach; Sakura could feel the dry blood on neck where Li had bitten her savagely. Little teeth marks were on her shoulder and her legs were tainted by blood and other fluids. Sakura gingerly touched her shoulder and winced in pain as touching it made it more aggravated.  
  
"Seems your body got roughed up a bit," said Syaoran leading against the doorframe. He was dressed in the same type of attire as the previous night, except his cloak was deep green. The gold crown shimmered in the morning light along with the rubies and emeralds studded on it.  
  
Sakura wrapped the sheets around her body and tried not to blush.  
  
Syaoran smirked at her, "It's not like I haven't seen any of it before" He turned and walked towards the door that led into the hallway, he opened it and was instantly greeted but soldiers who served as guards during the night.  
  
Syaoran turned back to Sakura, "You should know now that you can't escape. Moreover, even if you try to, there are guards outside your door. Not I have to go do some business."  
  
Sakura glared at him, "What business is that? Killing innocent people and ripping apart families?"  
  
Syaoran ignored her, "Tomoyo will be up in a little while to serve you breakfast and provide you with company." Syaoran gave one final smirk that made the hairs on her back stand up before e exited the room. Sakura groaned, how she hated the smirk, the fact was she hated every bit of him and this wretched kingdom.  
  
Sakura got a robe from the chair beside the bed and put it on.  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door and a soft voice spoke, "may I come in?" "Yeah,' grumbled Sakura. The door opened to reveal Tomoyo with a tray of food with some bottles. She gave Sakura a small smile,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura sighed, "why is he like this Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well I don't know much, I just came to work here 6 months ago when my father died and my mother became ill. She needed medicine so I came here to support her. I know the basic stuff about the King. From what I've heard, His father, the previous king and his wife, Yelan tried for a male heir, but failed four times as a daughter was always born."  
  
"Is your mum alright?" Enquired Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah she lives with my aunt" she smiled at Sakura's interest and continued,  
  
"Well the previous king was a cold and ruthless king, just as King Syaoran is turning out to be. Well when King Syaoran was born, his father was greedy, he didn't want his son to have a heart so he would be strayed from his goal of being a supreme leader, therefore, he got his wife and four daughters assassinated."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows, what a power hungry animal. Who would kill their own families over power? To Sakura, power was a downfall.  
  
Tomoyo continued  
  
" King Syaoran then grew up with only his father and a few selected people including servants, tutors and trainers around. His Father brainwashed him into believing other people were worthless and having emotions was a downfall. Two years ago when Syaoran was 17, his father died for unknown reasons and Syaoran became king, he put in to practice what he was taught and continued his fathers harsh rule and still remains that way."  
  
"Wow," muttered Sakura, she almost felt sorry for Li. "does he know what his father did to his mother and sisters?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "but his father made him believe that they were weaknesses and that he was better off without them"  
  
"That's harsh," said Sakura.  
  
"I know, listen Sakura. I got you some herbs and medicine that will help you heal quicker, I suggest you go take a bath and I'll set up breakfast. I'll also go get something to keep you pre occupied," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay," said Sakura and Tomoyo passed her a tray with bottles, some herbs and what looked like Aloe Vera gel.  
  
Sakura took the tray from Tomoyo and walked towards the bathroom, the tub water was steaming and Sakura set down the tray on the stand. Sakura took her robe off and slid into the hot water. Her life had changed so much in the last 24 hours. Sakura balled her fists, li was going to pay, she didn't care if he was from some broken home, he was going to pay for ripping apart her family, taking her virginity and the most important reason, he was going to pay for making innocent people suffer.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Next chapter: Wee see what happens to Sakura on the second night. Sakura tries to contemplate her future and tries to find a way out without li knowing. Syaoran is getting more and more infatuated with his new toy and is seemingly obsessed with her.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
A.N: Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you guys like it and I'd like to pass 300 reviews. I'm sorry I made Sakura sleep with Syaoran but it's essential to the plot! Anyway, I got 3rd in my school for my science fair and it's going into the regional finals, which is not bad, as I had to do it quickly. ^_^  
  
I got exams next week but the holidays are coming up so I'll be able to update then.  
  
One more thing, I have to write a short G rated story with a moral, anyone got any ideas. I think it's less than 2000 words or something.  
  
I love you guys when you review! Thanks for all the compliments, makes me feel like a million bucks! You're the best reviewers a girl could ever have, love ya all!  
  
Kudos to philomina for a great suggestion! Sakura star 66: Yeah I'd love if ya can give me some names!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO REACH 300+  
  
REVIEW! | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ 


	4. Owned

Evils sweet Seduction

Disclaimer: CCS belongs purely to whoever created it, and that's not me!

A.N: WOWIE! This is turning out to be my next big hit! I've reached over 400 reviews in just three chapters! Thanks you to all you guys and sorry for not updating earlier, I've been very busy with school and other fics!

I know Syaoran is a bastard in this fic, get used to it.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Last chapter:

"I know, listen Sakura. I got you some herbs and medicine that will help you heal quicker, I suggest you go take a bath and I'll set up breakfast. I'll also go get something to keep you pre occupied," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay," said Sakura and Tomoyo passed her a tray with bottles, some herbs and what looked like Aloe Vera gel.  
  
Sakura took the tray from Tomoyo and walked towards the bathroom, the tub water was steaming and Sakura set down the tray on the stand. Sakura took her robe off and slid into the hot water. Her life had changed so much in the last 24 hours. Sakura balled her fists, li was going to pay, she didn't care if he was from some broken home, he was going to pay for ripping apart her family, taking her virginity and the most important reason, he was going to pay for making innocent people suffer.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 4- Owned

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to escape from the reality. She longed for her old life and of happier times like when she was back in her kingdom, with her friends, her brother and her dad. 

Her brother and her Dad.

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, but she fought them away. She couldn't help but ponder if they were dead or still alive and fighting. Sakura knew whatever had happened, they wouldn't have surrendered to their enemies as she had. 

She had betrayed her kingdom by being weak and not fighting off Li, she was a disgrace. Chocking back a sob Sakura grabbed a loofah sponge and started scrubbing her tender body until in was raw and colored red.  She had to become clean as she was now tainted by Li's hands, not to mention his other parts. 

The wounds from the previous nights that had been healing had opened again, the hot water singing the cuts and scrapes. Sakura let out a small hiss from the pain but continued to scrub her skin. 

She could still feel Syaoran's hands on her body, making her shudder in revolt; she would never be clean of his touch. More cuts had reopened, tinting the water in the bath a slight red. Sakura get out a growl of frustration when she knew there was no way to get rid of the filth. 

Sakura stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, She grabbed a towel and dried herself, wincing whenever the fluffy cloth made contact with her wounds. Her fingers and toes were wrinkled from the water and her skin was patched red. However, even the redness of her skin didn't hide the bruises, which were a dark purple. 

The cuts were still letting out blood and didn't look like they were going to clot anytime soon. Sakura reached out, grabbed a bowl full of paste, and gently applied it to her inflamed wounds, groaning with pain as the paste singed her wounds.

Sakura opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, the chilly air cooling her hot body. Tomoyo wasn't back yet but had laid out clothes for Sakura. She grabbed a piece of clothing and held it up; it was a dress made of white silk with green satin edges.

 It looked to be about ankle length with long bell shaped sleeves. Sakura put the dress on after her undergarments and looked at it. The upper half was quite tight and corset like while the bottom half flared out; it was styled so it was tight up to her knees but became loose after, like a fish's tail. Tomoyo had been right when he chose her dress for her, it didn't reveal Sakura's battered body.

"Are you done?" asked a voice from the hallway. Sakura muttered a disheartened "Yes" and the door opened to reveal Tomoyo with a tray of food. Sakura sat down on a chair, a bundle of random things Sakura couldn't make out were lying by the bed. 

"Here, I went to warm your food as you took your time getting cleaned up," said Tomoyo passing the tray to Sakura who took her cup of orange juice and some toast but left the eggs. Realizing that she hadn't eaten since last afternoon, Sakura felt her stomach grumble and she started to dig into her food.

After her stomach was satisfied, Sakura let out a yawn and placed the glass and plate back into her tray. Tomoyo took the tray and placed it on the floor, "So how are you doing today?" she said lightly in an attempt to make conversation.

"Absolutely bouncy, what do you think?" snapped Sakura but saw the desperate look on Tomoyo's face, "Sorry," she muttered, "I know it wasn't your fault."

"It's ok, you must be going through hell right now," said Tomoyo.

"I can't believe how my life has taken a hundred eighty degrees turn over the last day. I should be home right now, I would be having breakfast with my family and the servants right now," Sakura let out a sad sigh. Flashes of the dream she had earlier in that morning entered her mind, "I just can't get this dream I had out of my head. It was a woman; she was running with a baby. I tried calling her but it was if she was running away form something."

Tomoyo smiled trying to reassure Sakura, "It's just a dream, don't worry about it,"

Sakura nodded unhappily. Tomoyo was right. She had more important things to worry about, like finding a way out of this hellhole.

I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible so I got you some books to read so you won't die of boredom and I got you a sewing kit." 

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Can I go outside?"

Tomoyo shot Sakura and apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but you aren't even allowed out of this room. The windows have to be kept close, the King is taking every measure so you won't escape."

Sakura felt her stomach flop, she had her freedom striped from her, now she wouldn't be able to run in the fields or experience the true beauty of nature for herself. Another horrible thought came into Sakura's mind, "I'm not even allowed out of this room, that means I have a status lower than a normal slave," she mused allowed.

Tomoyo couldn't help but pity Sakura; she didn't deserve this life as she was just at the peak of her teens. Tomoyo felt she had a duty to release Sakura, so she could have a normal and carefree life. Sighing Tomoyo tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear; helping Sakura escape would surely be the end of her life if the king found out she aided Sakura. She couldn't risk it, especially if she was caught, her mother wouldn't have anyone to support her financially and health wise.

"I'm sorry I can't help," Tomoyo said as she walked to the bed and tugged on the sheets.

"You've been apologizing all morning for things you didn't do," Sakura saw Tomoyo pulling the sheets, feeling a blush rising on her cheeks Sakura quickly stood up and walked to Tomoyo's side, the pain in her thighs nearly causing her to scream as she forced her body to comply. "Here, I'll do those for you," Sakura didn't want Tomoyo to see the stained sheets. Sakura quickly folded them so the stains couldn't be seen. After that was done, Sakura helped Tomoyo place on the new sheets when Tomoyo announced she was needed in the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"What am I supposed to do all day? I need someone to talk to or I'll go mad in this place" Sakura said as she didn't take solitary confinement lightly.

"I'll be back for a little while to give you food after I'm done serving the king his lunch. I'll be back to serve you dinner but then I have to leave so the King can retire to his room," said Tomoyo as she opened the door with one hand as the other had the tray with Sakura's uneaten eggs. 

Sakura felt her body freeze; Li surely didn't expect her to comply with his needs tonight? Her body still was aching and tired after the previous night. Sakura frowned, she wouldn't let Li touch her again, she would fight on and even if she lost, she would be satisfied that she did everything she could to stop Li.

Tomoyo noticed the frown on Sakura's face,

 "See you Sakura and please don't do anything drastic," Tomoyo closed the door and Sakura heard a locking sound. She was all alone now; she was trapped and wasn't even allowed to hear the birds sing. Feeling useless Sakura walked to the French doors to see if there was a way out. 

There was balcony beyond the doors but the view from the window wasn't the greatest either, it just showed another gray windowless side of the Castle, Li probably seemed the person who didn't favor the great outdoors, or his room would have been situated somewhere in the castle with a good view, thought Sakura. Although the room was high, the other part of the castle blocked out everything, so even the horizon wasn't visible.

Sakura wasn't surprised to see the doors and windows were locked with big padlocks, which would be impossible to pick. Sakura growled in frustration and punched the window, but recoiled her hand in pain. The glass was practically shatterproof. 

"I suppose this is my sanctuary now," muttered Sakura as she walked to the bed and flopped on it. Unpleasant memories for the previous night came flooding into Sakura's mind as she started breathing erratically. Feeling annoyed that even the though of Li was mocking her, Sakura sat up and sighed. She had to think of a strategy to stop Li advancing on her. Even if she did fight him, it would end her in her being defeated and him being the victor, and that would happen every time wanted her. Sakura let out a small smile, she knew what she was going to do that would put off Li.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The sky was getting darker, signaling night was arriving. Sakura looked longingly up at the birds flying overhead in the orange sky, she wanted to be free like those birds. She felt lonely although Tomoyo had come to serve Sakura lunch and was going to come later to serve her dinner. She wanted people to interact with, Tomoyo tried her best and the only other person Sakura would see was Li, and he wasn't exactly cheerful. Sakura had spent her time reading the books Tomoyo had gotten for her. She had finished all five and Tomoyo and promised to get her some more.

Sakura paced around the room looking for something she could do when there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" asked Tomoyo's voice.

"Yeah," Said Sakura. Tomoyo entered with a tray in her hands. "Listen Sakura, I have to go soon. I'll bring you fresh clothes tomorrow, is there anything you want?"

Sakura pondered for a little while, "Could you get me paper and something to write with?"

Tomoyo placed the tray on the bed, "I'll get some for you," she said as she walked toward the door. "See you tomorrow Sakura, try not to get yourself hurt." 

"Sure sure," muttered Sakura sarcastically but Tomoyo never heard as the door closed on Sakura's words.

Sakura ignored the sound of the door locking, as it reminded her she was a captive. Sakura turned to the tray Tomoyo had brought in. There was a chicken dish and some rice crackers. For desert, there was a tall glass of what looked like chocolate mousse.

Sighing Sakura grabbed her chopsticks and dug into the chicken dish.

After finishing her dessert, Sakura set the tray aside and waited on the corner of the bed anxiously. Maybe he wasn't going to come tonight, thought Sakura but her assumptions were proved wrong as the door unlocked and opened to reveal the devil himself.

Syaoran smirked when he saw Sakura looking at him with fear in her eyes. He loved it when people feared him; it made him feel powerful and dominant.

"Well I hope you a ready for another round," said Syaoran, eyeing Sakura's curves that the material of her dress hugged.

Sakura flinched but didn't reply. Syaoran walked towards her and grabbed her by the arms. He still got no reply. Feeling irritated that she wasn't responding, 

"Say something," he growled in her ear, Sakura just closed her eyes and looked the other way.

Frustrated at Sakura's defiance, Syaoran loosened up the knots holding the dress together and slid it off Sakura. Sakura didn't protest to Syaoran that her body was still aching but blinked away tears from her eyes and complied. This annoyed Syaoran to no end so he pushed Sakura onto the bed and climbed on top, pressing Sakura down. Still, Sakura didn't react.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran growled at Sakura's sleeping form, his arm was around her tiny waist as she slept. She had past out while they were still having sex, actually, while he was having sex was more appropriate. Sakura was like a rag doll; she didn't utter a sound, not even a whimper while Syaoran was vandalizing her body that stayed still and doll like from the lack of willing movement.

She had just looked away and closed her eyes while Syaoran pressed on from frustration, trying to make her scream in pain or at least articulate a sound, but he received nothing. She had humiliated his manhood with her actions; he owned her and she had rebelled. She was going to pay, Syaoran felt a smile on his lips as he ran his fingers through Sakura's soft hair, he was going to make her want him and it would destroy her innocence, making her crazy over the fact she fell for the enemy. 

Syaoran grabbed his robe and put it on. He got out of bed and shot Sakura one last look before disappearing into the bathroom. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: The story progresses and Sakura bargains with Syaoran for a bit of freedom, but what will be the costs? Syaoran tries to get Sakura to fall for him but Sakura still is defiant. There are clues that will eventually lead to an astonishing discovery that will change everything…

 *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: MWAHAAHAHA! I'm so evil! Sorry for the late update but I hope this helps! There'll be a major turning point in this story in about one or two chapters. Don't worry, I'll update soon, in about a week or two but I have to go update my other fics as well!

If you have nothing to do, go read "Cruel Intentions," my other S/S fic. On the other hand, if you are a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, I have one fic called "Hate's Alluring Temptation," a Seto/Serenity fic that you can check out, please review if you do! 

Hey to my new beta-reader Sapphire Crystal! ^_^

If you want to be updated when this fic is updated, please leave your email and tell me you want to be updated if you haven't already.

THANKS to all my reviewers! I'd thank you all personally but I can't with 150 reviews! Please review this chapter, it would mean a whole lot to me and I need some suggestions and your opinions. 

Done my exams and got my results, got the highest is science in my year level (about 300 students) even though I missed two pages cause I didn't see them. ^_^ Got top scores in my class for social studies, French, Math's and only in English I got top scores for all the sections except for one, in which I screwed up cause the teacher told up we had twenty minutes left when we had five!

Go the all blacks! (I've recently taken a liking to rugby, the hot guys are just a bonus, *****cough*****)

Until next time!

REVIEW!

     |      |

     |      |

     |      |

     |      | 

     |      |

 __|      |__

 \             /

   \         /

      \    /

        \/


	5. Compromising

Evils Sweet Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or I'd make sure the dub had S/S in it…Sowwy…

A.N: Hello all! Well here I am, updating earlier that I usually would have, but I'm feeling somewhat happy, I mean New Zealand blew it in the rugby, but it was kinda sweet watching England win. Enjoy the chapter!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Last chapter:

She had just looked away and closed her eyes while Syaoran pressed on from frustration, trying to make her scream in pain or at least articulate a sound, but he received nothing. She had humiliated his manhood with her actions; he owned her and she had rebelled. She was going to pay, Syaoran felt a smile on his lips as he ran his fingers through Sakura's soft hair, he was going to make her want him and it would destroy her innocence, making her crazy over the fact she fell for the enemy. 

Syaoran grabbed his robe and put it on. He got out of bed and shot Sakura one last look before disappearing into the bathroom.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 5- Compromising

Sakura shifted in bed before stretching and letting out a long yawn, she groggily opened her eyes and peered at the door to the bathroom, it was open, signaling that Li wasn't currently occupying it, and Sakura didn't have to look beside her to see if Li was still sleeping, she could feel the lack of body heat.

Sakura smiled, there was still a ray of light in the consuming darkness, and she had gotten back at Li, proving that she did have at least one edge over him.  Sakura had felt the rage Syaoran had emitted the previous night, when she had neglected him coming onto her, it made her feel powerful, and not completely useless.

Sakura glanced at the clock, it was only seven thirty, Tomoyo would come and visit her any second now. Sakura got out of her bed and scrambled to find her dress, only to fine a couple of ripped pieces of cloth. A green bathrobe was on the floor; Sakura grabbed it and wrapped it around her dainty body before heading to the window, where she tried to catch a glimpse of something other than gray bricks.

Sakura felt bound, Syaoran had shattered her barriers and had broken her and she felt incompetent and traitorous, for she had betrayed her family and her kingdom when she had given in to Li.

A knock on the door startled Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura turned around to see a purple haired, blue-eyed girl holding a tray as she shook. The girl looked about fourteen or fifteen at the most.

"Hello," said the girl in a small voice.

"Where is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, not noticing the girl's uneasiness.

"Sh-she's g-g-gone to visit her mother," stuttered the girl as she tried to keep the tray steady.

"What's your name? And why are you so edgy?" Sakura finally noticed the girls awkwardness.

"M-my name is I-I-Imako, I'm just sc-sc-scared because I've heard n-nasty things about the king," Imako managed to say.

Sakura let out a bitter smile, "ah don't worry Imako."

Imako's shoulders relaxed a little, "You mean he's not as bad as everybody says he is?"

Sakura's bitter smile turned into a bitter laugh, "No he's even more vile and disgusting."

Imako shuddered.

Sakura felt guilty, she didn't intend to traumatize Imako, "just don't worry about him.

Imako nodded,  "you can have a bath while I get you some clothes."

Sakura muttered a faint "okay" before heading into the bathroom. She missed Tomoyo, but she couldn't help but pity Imako. 

This was how her life was going to prolong. Li would sleep with her at night, she'd bath in the morning and eat breakfast, she would then try to pass some time before eating lunch, then she would try to pass some more time before eating her dinner, after that Li would be back and he would sleep with her again. It was a never- ending cycle.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura looked up from her a book and glanced around the room, it was void human beings apart from her self. Imako had left over an hour ago after serving Sakura her lunch. Sakura threw the book away; she didn't need to be reminded of what she couldn't have, a marriage and something Sakura often dreamed of, children. Now that she was in this wretched place, she would never be able to hold a small child, something she and the person she loved had created, in her arms. Sakura cursed Li for making her dreams and goals come crashing down onto her.

Sakura scanned the room when something caught her eye; it was green tapestry with the Li emblem on it. Sakura got off the bed and walked toward it for a closer look. The tapestry looked slight tousled, as if it had been touched. Sakura delicately lifted her arm and lifted the tapestry. She was stunned to see a door behind it. Not caring about the repercussions, Sakura tuned the doorknob and opened the door; she was greeted by the sight of books and scrolls, and many of them too.

Curiosity ran through her veins and Sakura reached towards the nearest scroll and grabbed it. She undid the knot and spread open the parchment. It looked like some sort of diary. Most of the parchment was red, Sakura noted. It was as if blood had been spilled on it. Sakura wouldn't have been surprise if her assumptions were proved right. She squinted to make out the words.

December 3, 1775 

_I don't know why I am writing, Xiaolang would probably kill me, or exile me for producing another girl, instead of the heir he desperately wanted. I tried to convince him an heiress would do; after all, he has four of them now. If women weren't considered inferior to men, maybe thing's wouldn't be this way. I pray that in the future, people will not be judged by their sex. I pray that my daughters, whom I love with all my heart grow up in a world without sexism, where they would stand tall and proud for the fact that they are women, like most women on this earth wish they could. I believe that women are just as caliber as men, if only my husband had the same beliefs I do. I don't know what Xiaolang wants to do with me now, maybe he'll try again for an heir or maybe he'll dispose of me and impregnate a mistress. I have to go now; my daughter, Fuutie, is calling for me. If this ends up in my husbands hands, I don't want to think about what will happen next._

_Yelan_

Sakura gasped, this person must have been Li's mother! She looked at another entry, this time it was set a few weeks later from the previous entry.

January 30, 1776 

_I've named my new daughter Xiefa, I asked Xiaolang for his opinion but he didn't seem interested. It's only been a few weeks after Xiefa's birth and I'm tired, but Xiaolang doesn't care about that. I have to report to his chambers tonight in another attempt to produce a son. The elder lady, Aoki, who helped me through the pains of labor warned me that getting pregnant a few weeks after giving birth could be dangerous, even fatal. However, Xiaolang doesn't care, the need to have an heir has corrupted his mind and now he can't even think logically, he is turning into a mad man. Xiefa is looking at me with big round eyes; I can't believe how anyone can say no to those eyes. I think she wants to sleep. I'll write again, but not soon, Xiaolang is home, he is becoming more ruthless, he raised the tax by fifty percent and got several of the maid executed because he found a hair in his meal. He is getting more caught up with magic. I know it runs in his veins as he is the descendent of Clow Reed himself, but not matter how much he tries, magic can't determine the sex of a baby, just as it can't bring someone back from the dead. _

_Yelan_

Sakura read the last few sentences over again; she had heard some rumors about the king of the Li kingdom having powerful magic running through his veins. From what her father had told her, there had been no magic in her own family for four generations. Her father had also said it was too early to say that she didn't possess it either. Sakura's eye's shifted to the next entry.

_March 1st, 1776_

_Aoki has determined I am pregnant again, I don't know whether I should be happy or be sad. If I have a son, it'll please Xiaolang but I am concerned about the environment Xiaolang wants him to grow up in. I don't want my son to be cold and distant, that's saying if I have a son. If I don't I face the possibility of having a sixth child. Xiefa started to crawl today.  I must stop writing; a servant is at the door. _

_Yelan_

Sakura skimmed over the next few entries, all detailing Yelan's pregnancy. 

_September 18th, 1776_

_I have given birth to a son. Xiaolang is overjoyed at the arrival of his first son. He has even stopped divulging himself in magic to spend time with his son. The whole kingdom is celebrating the arrival of the new prince. I have mixed feelings; I just hope all is well for the future. This time, Xiaolang has named his child himself and he named our son "Syaoran."  I must now go and join the festivities._

_Yelan_

_September 31st, 1776_

_Syaoran is quite the opposite compared to my four girls. While my daughters had craved for attention while they were young, Syaoran prefers to be alone in his nursery and he cries a lot when he is picked up by Aoki. He doesn't like being in my arms too much but I've noticed he doesn't utter a sound when he is being held by his father. Xiaolang is spending more time with Syaoran than the about of time he spent with all four of his daughter combined. I don't mind his spending time with his son but I'm worried how this might come across to the girls. I'm worried they might think they are not as worthy as their brother. Xiefa is growing up fast; she took her first step today, at the tender age of 10 months. All her sisters took their first step after their first birthday had past. Xiaolang is again going deeper into magic. He has been giving me weird looks lately, the other day he said to me that Syaoran possessed magic and he had sensed a green aura around him. However, what concerned me was what Xiaolang said later, that Syaoran needed to be strong and whatever made other children weak had to be kept away from Syaoran. I think Xiaolang was implying love and friends were a disadvantage, I think love and friends aren't weaknesses, they are a necessity for humans, I think all this magic has gotten to Xiaolang's head._

_Yelan_

_December 10th 1776_

_Xiaolang has been driven to madness by his beliefs! He has ordered me not to go into the nursery where Syaoran is. Even my daughters aren't allowed to see their brother. Xiaolang told me to stay in my room, as someone wanted to see me. He has already planned to train Syaoran how to harness his magic the traditional way, the way his family has been doing it for centuries. Someone has knocked on the door, I'll write later, the door is openi-_

Blood covered the rest of the parchment; on the top of the parchment, there were long streaks of blood, as if fingers had been dragged along the paper, and Sakura could make out two words written in that bloody form, "_Live Syaoran"_

 Sakura felt tears fill her eyes, her heart cried for Yelan, how she loved her daughters and her son equally and then died, not knowing her daughters had also been killed. 

Sniffing a little, Sakura rolled up the parchment and tied it up. There were many scrolls and books, Sakura looked around to see if she could find anything interesting. A dark red book with gold caught her eye. She reached out to take it off the shelf; Sakura wiped the dust off with her wrist. The cover had a sun, in the midst of many rectangles and one of the sun's rays was intertwined with a moon. Sakura delicately ran her fingers over the cover. Just as she was about to open it, Sakura heard a door unlocking. Startled, Sakura dropped the book and scurried out of the enclosed room. She then closed the door behind her noiselessly and fixed the tapestry so it showed to signs of being disturbed.

The door opened and Sakura sighed in relief when she saw Imako's purple head. 

"Hey Imako," she greeted, trying not to act different. Something mysterious about that red book that drew Sakura. It was as if it had an aura. Sakura knew she was going to go back and see what was inside that book.

"Hello," Imako was holding a tray with Sakura's dinner. She walked to where was Sakura was standing and set the tray down on a small table. "Well here is your dinner," she told her.

Sakura sighed and picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her sashimi. Imako was leaving,

"See you tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Bye," said Sakura as Imako closed the door behind her.

Sakura watched a couple of pigeons hop around on the windowsill outside. 

Pigeons

They could carry letters, if only the windows were open, she could write for help. Maybe, if she asked hard enough Li would let her. Sakura felt frustrated, Li would never let Sakura open the window, and he would think she wanted to escape, which in some ways was true. 

Sakura swallowed the last of her sashimi before growling in frustration. She couldn't handle this place for much longer! She longed for freedom!

The door unlocked again, Sakura looked up, why was Imako back?

However, it wasn't Imako, it was the devil himself.

Sakura tried to act calm, but inside she was scared, why was he back early? Syaoran smirked at her. Oh, how she hated that arrogant look on his face! Syaoran eyed Sakura who glared back at him

"What do you want?" She gritted.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your king," Li's smirk grew bigger. "What has made you so bitchy?"

"Hmm," Sakura pretended to think before answering sarcastically, "Maybe the fact you destroyed my kingdom and locked me up in a room with no freedom?"

Syaoran's eye narrowed but Sakura continued, "And maybe I'm bitch because I'm made to have sex with you!"

"Well get used to it, and don't say one more word about it, or I'll show you the true meaning of pain."

Sakura was desperate, "Can't you at least keep the windows open?" she pleaded.

Syaoran thought for a second, "Only if you do one thing..."

Sakura bit her lip, she didn't like where this conversation was heading.  " What?" she managed to squeak.

"You won't resist me anymore," Li's eyes were dancing with glee.

Sakura felt bile rise in her throat, would she sleep with Li for a shot at freedom? Opening her mouth Sakura answered…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter:

Sakura answers Li's proposal (the thing he asked this chapter, not marriage) She goes back into the room behind the tapestry and opens up that red book.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Well that's done! Please review! It's the holidays and I'm gonna update this soon, after I finish Cruel intentions which is soon.

Oh I got this review…

 hm...sorry i'm not really feelign the story. I know that your happy that you have more then 500 reviews and all but the story is not really THAT good. you gotta work on your writting a little bit. maybe you should check out Little Wolf Lovers stories ...after all she is THE BEST WRITER here on ff.net. I hope i can't write stories like her but thats off the point,  
anyways i wanna see were u go with this and i'm hoping its going to get better.  
(no offence)

in reply I have to say, yes I have read Little wolf lover's fics and I think she is a fantastic writer! And she has reviewed this fic and she didn't say any thing negative, so I'm taking that as a great compliment.

It's quite sad that you think you are a very good writer, but in reality, you are not. Just because you have more reviews for your story doesn't mean that you are talented. Stop kidding yourself, the only reason you have more reviews is because you update once two month. There is only one word i can think of that fits for your story...*drum roll* garbage, no wait... SHIT

Actually, that review was from the person who told me this, but I sent her an email telling her that it was my story and I would write it the way I want it.

Why in gods name would you write a story like that...and what the hell is up with Syaoran always being the bad guy in rated R fanfics I am so sick of this bull shit ugh gr i am not reading anymore   
light_sakura:screams

Okay I'm tired of this, if you don't like my story don't read it.

By the way, I got a live journal, to check out my life outside fics, please visit it on and please add me as your friend! Oh and live journal is free now so join up!

Please review; I want to reach 600 reviews!

Check out my other fics! Tell me in your review if you haven't already, that you want to be emailed when I update.

**I'M STARTING A NEW CCS FIC.**

Summary: For work experience at high school, Sakura's unfortunate and has to work as a Personal assistant for the cold-hearted CEO of Li corporations. Can she break through Syaoran's defenses and bring in something into his life other then money, power and status?

I need a title; can you guys give me ideas?****

Thanks to my beta-reader sapphirecrystal, check out her fics, they are good!  

REVIEW! The arrow commands you to!

   | | | |

   | | | |

 \       /

   \   /

     \/


	6. Resistance

Disclaimer: 5 years on and I still don't own it :(

A.N: I'm Baaaack! It's been 5 years! OMG! I am still alive! What made me come back to fanfiction in the most extreme year of my life? Here I am at med school and yet I have this nagging feeling to finish what I started. I was only 12 when I wrote Cruel Intentions and Evils Sweet Seduction... Now I'm 18 and ready to get the ball rolling baby! I'll finished Cruel Intentions after I get this chapter out. Only I've forgotten half the stuff I've written. Anyways you guys... enjoy this chapter! I promise to update while I can.

Last Chapter...

Sakura was desperate, "Can't you at least keep the windows open?" she pleaded.

Syaoran thought for a second, "Only if you do one thing..."

Sakura bit her lip, she didn't like where this conversation was heading. " What?" she managed to squeak.

"You won't resist me anymore," Li's eyes were dancing with glee.

Sakura felt bile rise in her throat, would she sleep with Li for a shot at freedom? Opening her mouth Sakura answered...

Chapter 6- Resistance.

Sakura glared at Li and spat out, "I know you have been totally devoid of normality and don't have an iota of compassion, but do you really expect me to be willing? That is taking it too far. So no-fucking-way," 

Li smirked, "It's not rape is you are willing... Come on , you can't say you didn't enjoy it, You should be honoured to warm my bed."

Sakura felt anger like never before, she could hear his words ringing in her ears. She felt paralysed one second, and suddenly all her feelings came rushing back like an angry waterfall. She raised her hand and struck Li on the cheek. The slap echoed hauntingly in the room. Sakura's eyes widened as she finally comprehended what she just did. She took a step back from Li who was holding his smarting cheek and was looking down, his anger seemed to pulsate.

Li's head snapped up and he eyed Sakura scathingly. "You little bitch!" He took a step towards Sakura, who in her fear tried to escape his advancement by also taking a step back.

Sakura knew she had struck a nerve, and finally the enormity of what she did slapped her in the face. Her little bout of rebellion could cost her life. "Explain, l-let me.." Sakura tripped over her words. How was she going to get out of this little predicament alive?

Li wasn't going to have any of her bullshit, he strode forward and before Sakura could step back he grabbed her wrist and swung her so she crashed into the solid wall before slumping to the floor. Sakura tried to raise her arms and shield her face, but Li grabbed her by her long hair and threw her half way down the room. 

Sakura grabbed her head, tears were threatening to escape her closed eyes, she wasn't going to scream. She could resist the pain. It felt as though her scalp was being ripped off. She opened her eyes to see Li standing a foot away with strands of her long auburn hair in his hands. Before she could blink, she saw Li's leg swinging and then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, knocking her breath, as well as all sense out of her. "You really thought you could STRIKE ME? THE KING?" she heard him growl. "I'll show you a lesson you wench!"

Li kicked her in the stomach again, so she rolled over onto her back. She saw Li's heavy boot come down on her abdomen. Sakura screamed before all went black...

Li sneered in satisfaction as he finally got a scream out of Sakura, but the satisfaction was short lived as it appeared Sakura had passed out from the pain. Not letting this end his callous abuse of Sakura, he continued to kick and stomp Sakura until he felt his anger subdue. He noticed blood was pooling out of Sakura's wounds, but he didn't give it another thought. She was reaping what she deserved. He turned around and walked to the door, leaving Sakura lying in her own pool of blood.

"Guess that was a no to my offer then?" Li said mockingly to an unhearing Sakura before chuckling quietly to himself and exiting the room.

Sakura was fazing in and out of consciousness. She opened her eyes groggily, No one was there to help her as she lay on the cold floor. She felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness, she was too tired to fight so she let the darkness consume her.

"_Sakuuuuura..." said a bodiless voice. _

_Sakura's eyes snapped open and she observed her surroundings. She was still in a thick forest, yet there was still light drifting in from the canopy due to moons illumination. There was a river about 20 feet from her. It wasn't the wide but it still looked pretty deep, not to mention cold. It's melodious sound and the sudden realisation she was thirsty drew Sakura towards it. She took tentative steps, before noticing the silhouette of woman with a babe in her arms on the other side of the river bank._

_It's the same woman! Sakura realised. She still couldn't see her face. She broke into a run, all thoughts about being thirsty disappeared. She needed to know who it was. The woman noticed Sakura approaching the riverbank and drew the babe towards her chest. "Wait!" Sakura yelled as she reached the riverbank. She needed to find a way to cross the river. "Wait!" Sakura yelled again, but the woman paid no heed, she slowly retreated from the riverbank, before taking refuge in the darkness of the forests._

_Sakura was desperate, feeling that she had no choice, she jumped into the water, before realising her limbs were paralysed from the cold. She tried to float, but the more she bobbed meant the more the water was pushing her down. She felt water enter her mouth, and she choked as she came to the surface before heading back down._

"_Saaakuraaa..." Said the voice again. What? Help me please! Sakura prayed and fought against the water... she knew all hope as lost as she felt water enter her lungs..._

"_Sakura..."_

"Sakura!" Tomoyo thumped Sakura's back as she was spluttering the medication Tomoyo was trying to administer her. Sakura felt her whole body convulse as she tried to get the foreign liquid out of her lungs... "drowning..." she choked out, the after affects of the dream were still very real to her.

"Shhh... It's ok," consoled Tomoyo, "I'm here to help you."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. It was all a dream. She tried to turn her body towards the window, but nearly screamed in agony as her body was pulsating in pain. She let out a strangled moan. She was currently in the futon-like bed in the kings room, only it was raised up to support her back.

"Don't try to move so much, your bruising was severe but thankfully none of your bones were broken. The healer has already observed you and she thinks you will heal up fine" Tomoyo said as she placed a cool wet cloth against Sakura's abdomen. "Although I do have to admit I am worried about internal bleeding. The King sure did a number on you... he must have been really angry."

"Tell me something I don't know." Muttered Sakura, squinting as the wet cloth grazed over a cut that was smarting a huge ugly multi-coloured bruise. 

Tomoyo pursed her lips in worry, "what did you do to provoke him? No one deserves this sort of pain."

"I slapped him." Sakura said shortly. Tomoyo gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm on your side Sakura, but you really shouldn't do that, it's just asking for pain. The King is known for having a short temper and inflicting pain or death regardless of however small of an incident provoked him." Tomoyo said as she continued cleaning Sakura's wounds.

"Hmm... Sakura said distractedly, she turned her head towards the window, grimacing as she felt her bruises protest the movement. It looks like in was late afternoon. The light didn't look very intense, but she couldn't be sure. What if Li wanted to do use her tonight? Her body wouldn't be able to take it. 

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, panic infiltrating her voice.

"It's about 6 in the afternoon, but don't worry Sakura, I'll be giving you a sedative so you'll be out cold for the rest of the night," said Tomoyo, knowing what Sakura was implying when she asked the question. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, Li wouldn't be able to do jack shit tonight.

"You're back from visiting your mother early..." Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Well let us just say that the King isn't too lenient when it comes to time off, even if it comes down to sick family. I could only go for half the day."

Sakura forgot her own problems for a second and felt sympathy for the pretty girl in front of her. It took a lot of courage and strength to work in the Li castle, even if you weren't being tortured. 

"So you're effectively living your whole life for the kingdom in order to care for your mother financially?" Sakura enquired. "What about your life? Don't you think about YOUR future? Your family, your love, your happiness?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly, " I guess I'm only thinking about the present, and that means mother. Love will come on day... I hope..." She drifted off, a her cheeks turning a faint pink.

Sakura perked up, "why, is there someone you've left back home?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, I met him here, but he's too upper-class for me, I'm sure he only considers me a lowly servant, besides I don't believe in his objectives."

Sakura widened her eyes in horror, 'You're talking about Li are you?"

"No!" Tomoyo cried, "Definitely not him, but Eriol Hiiragizawa is just as bad. He is the military advisor to the King, he is the one strategizes the advancement of the Li kingdom and the conquering of others."

"So you're in love with the monster who was behind the conquering of my kingdom and my imprisonment?" Sakura asked angrily and she clenched her fists.

Tomoyo bowed her head in shame, "I never meant to love him, but he wooed me into his bed. I know what he does is wrong, and also that there is no point pursuing him, but I just can't get him out of my head. I'm probably one of many that he has done this to."

Sakura put her hand on Tomoyo's, "You'll make it through this, just follow your heart. Just be happy you still have a future." Sakura tried to consol Tomoyo, but deep down she wished she was the one who still had a future. Even if she survived this ordeal, once the king got bored of her no man would ever want to touch her. Princess or not, she was spoiled goods. A lifetime of abstinence wouldn't bring back what Li forcefully took from her.

Noticing Sakura's sad eyes, Tomoyo said nothing, but gave a small nod. She got out a small glass vial, and poured the contents into a goblet of water and pressed it towards Sakura's lips, "Drink this up, it will render you unconscious for about a day so your body can recuperate. That monster won't be touching you tonight."

Sakura complied and allowed the contents to be poured into her mouth. She swallowed and waited for the sedating effects to take effect, she closed her eyes and 5 minutes later darkness still had not 

consumed her. Sakura heard a door open, she immediately squeezed her eyes shut, praying that Li didn't find out she was awake. 

Li walked down the hallway and approached the doors to his room. The two guards watching over his room bowed and muttered a quick "Your majesty" before opening the door to let the King through. Li stepped into the room which was illuminated by candles. His anger towards Sakura had dissipated and tonight he would use her for his "services" as usual. 

Li was greeted by the sight of Sakura sleeping on the futon, while the servant girl was sitting beside her on a chair, her head lolling in front as if she was trying not to sleep. Her head snapped up as she saw the king enter the room, "your majesty" she murmured as she too bowed.

"What's this?" Asked Li as he gestured to Sakura all the while glaring at Tomoyo. "I said I wanted her cleaned up, not asleep!

Tomoyo flinched, she felt tiny in front of the King, "she's out for the night, I h-had to sedate her, she was d-distraught from the pain of the injuries inflicted upon her." Tomoyo stuttered before continuing, "even Healer Ariel thought Sakura would need to be sedated in order to recuperate. " Tomoyo obviously thought that the sedative had rendered Sakura deaf to the world.

Li glared as the girl shook in fright, "her injuries were not that severe! I don't see any broken bones."

Summoning up all her courage, Tomoyo spoke, "Her injuries are internal, I haven't told Sakura yet..." Tomoyo said, not realising Sakura could hear every word, "but healer Ariel thinks that her internal injuries are so severe, she can never be with child."

Sakura felt her heart drop, she wished the sedative had an effect on her already so she wouldn't feel. She didn't want to feel. Why didn't she just die? Her worst fear was being infertile , and now it was true... Being raped was bad enough, but losing the ability to bring another life into this world? She didn't want to live, why wouldn't the darkness consume her already? She wanted to cry in frustration, at the unfairness of it all. To have her ability to bear children be ripped away from her, much like her virginity, was too much for Sakura. 

She continued to close her eyes and block out the rest of the world. She thankfully didn't hear Li comment that he was grateful for her infertility, as now he didn't have to worry about a bastard heir. She also didn't hear Tomoyo's sad sob as she left the room.

Sakura went to sleep wanting to dream, wanting to escape her reality, and maybe find out who that woman haunting her dreams was. 

Unfortunately, all Sakura experienced was darkness. No dreams, or even nightmares would infiltrate her sleep. Tonight she was at peace even though when she would wakeup her world would still be in chaos, and she still would be broken...

Next chapter: Sakura comes to grips with her infertility, she blocks out the pain by going back behind the tapestry, what will happen when she opens the red book?

A.N: There guys? Happy? Do you think my writing style has improved since I was 13? I think I was a pretty smart kid but now just gone downhill. That was a very sad end of the chapter, I think one of my own worst fears is being unfertile, poor Sakura! I definitely poured my own emotions into her.

So yeah please review, I won't be as desperate as I was back in the days, but after a 5 year hiatus it would be awesome to find out what you guys think of this chapter. So yeah constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll try to update next week hopefully! But I assure you it won't be 5 years :P

update: Wow, I can't believe the response, hardly any! That stats say for ever 100 people who read this chapter, only 1 reviewed, compared to 1 in every 10 for the others. Come on guys I need feedback here. Just give me ideas as to how this story is progressing.


End file.
